ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The SpongeBob Stream Network
The SpongeBob Stream Network is an American digital cable and satellite television channel that is owned by SpongeBob Stream. Geared towards children and children at heart, the channel broadcasts animated and live action shows, 24 hours a day. This network was launched on May 1, 2002. Current Programming: Cartoon Network Programming: • Adventure Time (April 5, 2010-present) • The Amazing World of Gumball (May 3, 2011-present) • Clarence (April 14, 2014-present) • Mighty Magiswords (September 5, 2016-present) • OK KO! Let's Be Heroes (August 1, 2017-present) • The Powerpuff Girls (2016) (April 4, 2016-present) • Steven Universe (November 4, 2013-present) • We Bare Bears (July 27, 2015-present) Nickelodeon Programming: • Bunsen is a Beast! (January 16, 2017-present) • The Fairly OddParents (May 1, 2002-present) • Harvey Beaks (March 28, 2015-present) • The Loud House (May 2, 2016-present) • SpongeBob SquarePants (May 1, 2002-present) • Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) (September 29, 2012-present) • Welcome to the Wayne (July 24, 2017-present) Disney Programming: • DuckTales (August 12, 2017-present) • Elena of Avalor (July 22, 2016-present) • Future-Worm! (August 1, 2016-present) • Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (June 20, 2016-present) • Milo Murphy's Law (October 3, 2016-present) • Star vs. the Forces of Evil (March 30, 2015-present) • Star Wars Rebels (October 13, 2014-present) • Tangled: The Series (March 24, 2017-present) Acquired Programming: • Angry Birds Toons (July 3, 2017-present) • Annoying Orange (October 9, 2009-present) • Avengers Assemble (May 26, 2013-present) • Bear Grylls Survival School (September 9, 2017-present) • Beyblade Burst (December 19, 2016-present) • Blazing Team (November 13, 2015-present) • Counterfeit Cat (June 20, 2016-present) • The Deep (September 9, 2017-present) • Doraemon (July 7, 2014-present) • Dragon Ball Super (April 7, 2017-present) • Fangbone! (July 5, 2016-present) • Gon (August 13, 2016-present) • Guardians of the Galaxy (September 5, 2015-present) • Hotel Transylvania: The Series (June 25, 2017-present) • The Jungle Bunch (September 9, 2017-present) • Justice League Action (December 16, 2016-present) • Kuu Kuu Harajuku (October 3, 2016-present) • Lego Nexo Knights (December 13, 2015-present) • Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (December 2, 2011-present) • Little Big Shots (September 9, 2017-present) • Little Lunch (September 11, 2017-present) • Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (December 6, 2015-December 20, 2016; July 3, 2017-present) • My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10, 2010-present) • Mysticons (August 28, 2017-present) • The Next Step (September 9, 2017-present) • Nowhere Boys (September 10, 2017-present) • Offically Amazing (September 9, 2017-present) • Oggy and the Cockroaches (September 9, 2017-present) • Pat the Dog (June 3, 2017-present) • Peanuts (May 9, 2016-present) • Pokémon (May 1, 2002-present) • Power Rangers Ninja Steel (January 21, 2017-present) • Scary Larry (July 1, 2017-present) • Sonic Boom (November 8, 2014-present) • Spider-Man (August 19, 2017-present) • Suckers (June 3, 2017-present) • Super 4 (July 1, 2017-present) • Talking Tom and Friends (March 6, 2017-present) • Total Drama (June 5, 2008-present) • Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 14, 2015-present) • Yo-Kai Watch (October 5, 2015-present) • Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (February 22, 2016-present) • The ZhuZhus (September 12, 2016-present) Repeats of Ended/Cancelled Nickelodeon Shows: • Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (May 1, 2002-present) • The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (July 20, 2002-present) • All Grown Up! (April 12, 2003-present) • As Told By Ginger (May 1, 2002-present) • Avatar: The Last Airbender (February 21, 2005-present) • Back at the Barnyard (September 29, 2007-present) • CatDog (May 1, 2002-present) • Doug (May 1, 2002-present) • Hey Arnold! (May 1, 2002-present) • Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (September 19, 2011-present) • The Legend of Korra (April 14, 2012-present) • Rocko's Modern Life (May 1, 2002-present) • Rugrats (May 1, 2002-present) • The Wild Thornberrys (May 1, 2002-present) Repeats of Ended/Cancelled Disney Programs: • Gravity Falls (June 15, 2012-present) • Phineas and Ferb (August 17, 2007-present) Repeats of Ended/Cancelled Accquired Programs: • The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (September 23, 2016-present) • All Hail King Julien (September 9, 2017-present) • Bill Nye the Science Guy (December 7, 2015-present) • Danger Mouse (August 3, 2015-present) • Dinosaurs (September 7, 2015-present) • DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (August 7, 2012-March 20, 2013; September 9, 2017-present) • GI Joe: A Real American Hero (October 10, 2010-present) • Hank Zipzer (September 11, 2017-present) • Heathcliff (August 5, 2016-present) • Inspector Gadget (August 5, 2016-present) • The Land Before Time (March 5, 2007-January 13, 2017; September 9, 2017-present) • Littlest Pet Shop (November 10, 2012-present) • Max Steel (July 3, 2017-present) • Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (June 15, 2013-May 29, 2015; July 1, 2017-present) • Pee-Wee's Playhouse (July 10, 2006-February 13, 2009; July 16, 2015-present) • Pink Panther and Pals (July 1, 2017-present) • Pound Puppies (October 10, 2010-present) • Power Rangers Dino Charge/Dino Super Charge (February 7, 2015-present) • Rocket Monkeys (March 4, 2013-May 2, 2014; July 3, 2017-present) • Sonic the Hedgehog (September 2, 2016-present) • Star Trek: The Animated Series (April 23, 2013-present) • The Super Mario Bros Super Show! (May 25, 2013-present) • Teen Titans (July 19, 2003-January 16, 2008; August 7, 2017-present) • Tom and Jerry (May 1, 2002-present) • Tom and Jerry Tales (September 23, 2006-March 22, 2008; May 23, 2015-present) • Transformers Prime (November 29, 2010-present) • Transfomers Rescue Bots (February 18, 2012-present) Programming Blocks: • SpongeBob Stream's Saturday Night Movie (September 12, 2015-present) Upcoming Programming Upcoming Nickelodeon Programming: • Glitch Techs (2018) • Sky Rat (2018) • Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018) • Amusement Park (2019) • The Adventures of Kid Danger and Captain Man (TBA) Upcoming Cartoon Network Programming: • Summer Camp Island (2018) • Apple & Onion (2018) • Craig of the Creek (2018) • The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe (2018) Upcoming Disney Programming: • Big Hero 6 (November 2017) • Right Hand Guy (Fall 2017) • Big City Greens (2018) Upcoming Acquired Programming: • Zak Storm (September 30, 2017) • Top Chef Junior (October 13, 2017) • Unikitty! (2018) • Mega Man (2018) • DC Super Hero Girls (2018) • Transformers: Cyberverse (2018) • Dream Defenders (TBA) Returning Acquired Programming: • Winx Club (June 19, 2004-August 23, 2016; October 9, 2017) • Sonic X (September 6, 2003-September 27, 2014; TBA) Former Programming Former Cartoon Network Programming: • Ben 10 (December 27, 2005-April 25, 2016) • Ben 10: Alien Force (April 18, 2008-March 26, 2013) • Ben 10: Omniverse (August 1, 2012-November 14, 2014) • Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (April 23, 2010-March 31, 2013) • Camp Lazlo (July 8, 2005-March 27, 2014) • Chowder (November 2, 2007-August 7, 2014) • Codename: Kids Next Door (December 6, 2002-January 21, 2014) • Courage the Cowardly Dog (May 1, 2002-November 22, 2015) • Cow and Chicken (May 1, 2002-July 24, 2013) • Dexter's Laboratory (May 1, 2002-November 20, 2014) • Ed, Edd n Eddy (May 1, 2002-November 8, 2014) • Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (August 13, 2004-May 3, 2014) • Generator Rex (April 23, 2010-January 3, 2013) • The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (June 13, 2003-October 12, 2014) • Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (November 19, 2004-June 27, 2006) • I Am Weasel (May 1, 2002-March 2, 2013) • Johnny Bravo (May 1, 2002-August 27, 2014) • The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (May 30, 2005-April 9, 2007) • The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (June 5, 2008-August 30, 2014) • Mixels (February 12, 2014-October 1, 2016) • The Powerpuff Girls (May 1, 2002-March 25, 2014) • Regular Show (September 6, 2010-January 16, 2017) • Samurai Jack (May 1, 2002-September 25, 2008) • Squirrel Boy (May 27, 2006-September 27, 2009) Former Nickelodeon Programming: • The Angry Beavers (May 1, 2002-April 19, 2017) • Catscratch (July 9, 2005-January 2, 2009) • ChalkZone (May 1, 2002-August 23, 2016) • Danny Phantom (April 3, 2004-April 26, 2016) • El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (March 3, 2007-March 25, 2016) • Invader Zim (May 1, 2002-February 14, 2016) • The Mighty B! (April 26, 2008-February 14, 2016) • Monsters vs Aliens (October 28, 2013-March 28, 2016) • My Life as a Teenage Robot (August 1, 2003-May 15, 2016) • The Penguins of Madagascar (November 28, 2008-June 17, 2016) • Planet Sheen (October 2, 2010-May 1, 2015) • The Ren and Stimpy Show (May 1, 2002-August 11, 2017) • Robot and Monster (August 4, 2012-May 3, 2015) • Rocket Power (May 1, 2002-July 30, 2017) • Tak and the Power of Juju (August 31, 2007-September 3, 2012) • TUFF Puppy (October 2, 2010-April 1, 2016) • The X's (November 25, 2005-October 13, 2008) Former Disney Programming: • The 7D (July 7, 2014-November 5, 2016) • American Dragon: Jake Long (January 21, 2005-October 18, 2012) • Brandy and Mr Whiskers (August 21, 2004-August 25, 2010) • Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (August 8, 2003-January 13, 2008) • The Buzz on Maggie (June 17, 2005-May 27, 2008) • Dave the Barbarian (January 23, 2004-January 22, 2009) • The Emperor's New School (January 27, 2006-October 18, 2012) • Fish Hooks (September 3, 2010-June 25, 2017) • Gargoyles (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • House of Mouse (May 1, 2002-October 24, 2006) • Kim Possible (June 7, 2002-January 2, 2017) • The Legend of Tarzan (May 1, 2002-August 31, 2012) • Lilo and Stitch: The Series (September 20, 2003-July 29, 2015) • The Little Mermaid: The Series (May 1, 2002-May 16, 2014) • Lloyd in Space (May 1, 2002-February 27, 2003) • The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (May 1, 2002-October 26, 2006) • Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (December 5, 2014-July 28, 2017) • Pepper Ann (May 1, 2002-November 18, 2005) • The Proud Family (May 1, 2002-August 19, 2017) • Pucca (September 18, 2006-August 31, 2012) • Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (August 13, 2012-July 27, 2016) • Recess (August 31, 2003-October 27, 2011) • The Replacements (July 28, 2006-December 31, 2010) • Teacher's Pet (September 9, 2002-May 10, 2004) • Teamo Supremo (May 1, 2002-May 31, 2003) • Timon and Pumbaa (September 8, 2006-September 3, 2013) • Wander Over Yonder (August 16, 2013-June 27, 2017) • Yin Yang Yo! (August 26, 2006-August 31, 2012) Former Acquired Programming: • The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (May 1, 2002-December 7, 2005) • 6teen (December 18, 2005-February 11, 2010) • Animaniacs (May 1, 2002-October 10, 2014) • The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (September 22, 2010-May 5, 2013) • Avengers: United They Stand (February 13, 2009-February 26, 2010) • Bakugan (April 5, 2008-August 31, 2012) • The Batman (September 11, 2005-March 8, 2007) • Batman Beyond (May 1, 2002-December 18, 2004) • Batman: The Animated Series (May 1, 2002-September 15, 2004) • Batman: The Brave and the Bold (November 14, 2008–November 11, 2011) • Beetlejuice (May 1, 2002-December 6, 2003) • Beyblade: Metal Fusion (April 4, 2010-March 27, 2011) • Boy Meets World (May 1, 2002-May 5, 2014) • Braceface (June 2, 2004-September 1, 2005) • The Bugs & Daffy Show (May 1, 2002-September 2, 2004) • Captain Planet and the Planeteers (May 1, 2002-May 11, 2009) • Casper's Scare School (October 5, 2009-November 9, 2013) • Code Lyoko (April 19, 2004-November 10, 2009) • Corneil and Bernie (February 21, 2004-October 16, 2008) • Dennis the Menace (May 1, 2002-March 26, 2003) • Digimon Adventure (June 10, 2013-February 8, 2014) • Digimon Fusion (October 13, 2013-April 1, 2016) • Dragon Ball GT (January 16, 2012-January 2, 2015) • Dragon Ball Z Kai (May 1, 2002-April 13, 2013) • Duck Dodgers (August 23, 2003-November 11, 2009) • Fantastic Four (1994 TV series) (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • The Flintstones (May 1, 2002-April 1, 2012) • Fraggle Rock (October 10, 2010-December 13, 2016) • Freakazoid! (May 1, 2002-June 1, 2004) • The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (February 13, 2009-August 1, 2010) • George of the Jungle (June 29, 2007-January 11, 2009) • Goosebumps (October 8, 2007-September 7, 2009) • Green Lantern: The Animated Series (March 3, 2012-March 16, 2013) • Hero: 108 (March 1, 2010-July 9, 2012) • Hulk and the Agents of SMASH (August 11, 2013-June 28, 2015) • Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (August 6, 2012-June 30, 2013) • The Incredible Hulk (1996 TV series) (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Iron Man (1994 TV series) (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Iron Man: Armored Adventures (April 24, 2009-March 10, 2013) • Jem and the Holograms (May 31, 2011-November 15, 2015) • The Jetsons (May 1, 2002-November 12, 2012) • Jimmy Two-Shoes (February 13, 2009-July 15, 2011) • Justice League (May 1, 2002–May 29, 2009) • Justice League Unlimited (July 31, 2004–May 13, 2009) • Kenny the Shark (November 1, 2003-March 23, 2012) • Kid vs. Kat (February 13, 2009-June 4, 2011) • Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (September 14, 2002-December 27, 2008) • Krypto the Superdog (March 25, 2005-December 15, 2012) • Legends of Chima (January 16, 2013-November 22, 2015) • League of Super Evil (March 7, 2009-August 25, 2012) • Liberty's Kids (September 2, 2005-April 4, 2010) • The Looney Tunes Show (May 3, 2011-May 14, 2014) • MAD (September 6, 2010–December 2, 2014) • Men in Black: The Animated Series (October 11, 2002-June 30, 2003) • Monsuno (February 23, 2012-April 26, 2015) • The Mr Men Show (February 4, 2008-October 19, 2012) • Mr. Young (September 26, 2011-January 6, 2013) • ¡Mucha Lucha! (August 17, 2004-February 26, 2009) • My Dad The Rockstar (December 6, 2005-March 10, 2008) • Ozzy & Drix (September 14, 2004-July 5, 2009) • Pet Alien (January 23, 2005-May 26, 2009) • Power Rangers Dino Thunder (January 6, 2012-October 3, 2013) • Power Rangers Jungle Fury (November 18, 2011-April 13, 2017) • Power Rangers Megaforce/Super Megaforce (February 2, 2013-July 31, 2016) • Power Rangers Ninja Storm (June 1, 2012-February 27, 2013) • Power Rangers S.P.D. (November 11, 2012-May 15, 2016) • Power Rangers Samurai/Super Samurai (February 7, 2011-July 31, 2016) • Power Rangers Time Force (August 17, 2012-April 18, 2017) • A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (May 1, 2002-August 17, 2012) • ReBoot (May 1, 2002-November 30, 2012) • Robotboy (November 1, 2005-September 27, 2012) • The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (May 2, 2002-September 27, 2004) • Sabrina: The Animated Series (May 1, 2002-February 27, 2004) • Sabrina's Secret Life (November 10, 2003-February 3, 2004) • Sailor Moon (May 1, 2002-February 8, 2009) • Scaredy Squirrel (April 1, 2011–August 17, 2013) • Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (April 5, 2010–April 5, 2014) • Scooby-Doo! Where Are You! (May 1, 2002-November 4, 2014) • The Secret Show (January 20, 2007-November 29, 2010) • Silver Surfer (1998 TV series) (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Sitting Ducks (September 13, 2003-July 5, 2004) • Skunk Fu! (September 22, 2007-May 1, 2012) • Slugterra (October 15, 2012-March 30, 2014) • The Spectacular Spider-Man (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Spider-Man (1994 series) (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Spider-Man Unlimited (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Stoked (June 25, 2009-January 26, 2012) • Superman: The Animated Series (May 1, 2002-February 12, 2004) • Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (September 9, 2002–February 12, 2015) • Tiny Toon Adventures (May 1, 2002-June 6, 2015) • Totally Spies! (November 3, 2003-October 3, 2012) • Transformers (October 10, 2010-October 13, 2014) • Ultimate Spider-Man (April 1, 2012-January 7, 2017) • Wayside (June 25, 2007-April 5, 2010) • What's New, Scooby-Doo? (September 14, 2003–July 21, 2016) • Wolverine and the X-Men (January 23, 2009-January 11, 2013) • X-Men (1992 series) (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • X-Men: Evolution (February 13, 2009-March 31, 2012) • Xiaolin Chronicles (August 26, 2013-March 16, 2014) • Xiaolin Showdown (November 1, 2006-May 13, 2007) • Young Justice (November 26, 2011-March 16, 2013) • Yu-Gi-Oh! (May 1, 2002-March 9, 2014) • Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (April 12, 2013-November 6, 2015) Category:TV Channels Category:The SpongeBob Stream Network Category:Channels Category:Television Networks